Toxic
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The most unlikely couple in Hogwarts, but never the less their feelings are real. The only problem is keeping their feelings hidden from everyone important to them. But sometimes, love is just too overwhelming to hide.
1. Chapter 1

He loved everything about him. From his platinum blonde hair to the charming smirk that was his trademark. He had admired this boy for years, but always silently and to himself. Not even his best friends knew. They could never know. They would never accept it. But this boy would, he hoped, understand. He hoped Draco would feel the same, have the same thoughts, hold the same secret. He hoped…

_'Oh, bloody hell. He's looking over here again. God, he's so gorgeous. If only he knew. Look at that hair. And his eyes…his gorgeous, deep green eyes,'_ these thoughts played through his mind daily, every time the black-haired Gryffindor looked at him. _'God, snap out of it, mate! You shouldn't be thinking like that.'_

_'Oh, but he's so damn gorgeous.'_

_'Stop it, stop it right now. You are not gay. You are not gay.'_

_'God, what I'd do to get that shirt off him.'_

_'Whoa, where did that come from? You're losing you mind!'_

* * *

_'Today's the day,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Today, I tell Draco how I feel.'_ He'd been planning this day for over a month, trying to decide exactly how to word the announcement. _'Oh, God, what if he doesn't feel the same?'_ The thought hit Harry like a ton of bricks- just as it did each time he tried to express his feelings to Draco. _'What if he thinks I'm insane?'_ Harry shook the thoughts from his head. _'No, I can't back out again. I have to do it this time. There's only a month and half left of term. I can't bow out this time. I'm gonna do it, right after class.'_

Across the room, Draco was having the same conversation with himself.

_'I have to tell him today. I'll just pull him aside after class and tell him straight out. Yeah, it's not that hard. I just have to tell him how I feel… But what if he isn't like that? What if he's with someone else? Oh, bloody hell. I'm screwed.'_

When the bell rang, both boys looked fearfully up at the clock. Harry made his way to the door, standing aside and letting the others pass before him. He caught sight of Draco's blonde hair at the back of the herd.

Draco gulped nervously as he moved closer and closer to the door.

Upon reaching the doors, both boys looked nervously at each other, realizing they had both waited behind. They watched Professor Binns float through the wall to the hallway, leaving the boys alone in the classroom.

_'Oh, god, what now?'_ Harry asked himself.

_'Shit, I knew I should have waited to do this,'_ Draco thought.

_'Say something!'_ Harry's mind screamed.

"Uh, Dr-Draco, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Harry didn't know how he managed to form the sentence, but it came out all the same.

"Er, sure," Draco replied. He was upset with himself for not speaking up first. He wanted to lead, not follow. He never liked to follow.

"I, er…" Harry sighed. "This is hard to word… I um…. I sort of…er…like-"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his lips against Harry's in a kiss. He was happy to see that Harry didn't resist. The boys kissed passionately for a moment before having the sense to pull apart before they were caught.

The boys stood there, staring at each other for a moment before Harry finally spoke.

"Good to see you feel the same," he said. Both grinned. Draco pulled Harry into a hug, glad to finally be able to hold him close.

Out in the hall, a third boy stood watching. Ron had gone back to Professor Binns classroom once he realized that Harry had not followed him and Hermione out. Ron arrived just in time to see the boys kiss again. He turned and walked back down the hall to the place where he had left Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up at her and she knew something was up. "What? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk…_now_!" Ron said, pulling Hermione into an empty classroom.

"Ron, what is it?"

Ron leaned in closer and whispered what he'd seen in Hermione's ear. When he'd finished, Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth in utter shock. Ron gave her a look that clearly said "Tell me about it."

Harry and Draco managed to slip off together for their free period that afternoon. They found themselves a nice empty classroom and sat down to talk. Since they hadn't exactly been friendly towards each other in previous years, they had a lot of "catching up", if it could be called that, to do. They talked for the entire period, then met again after dinner that evening, talking late into the night.

Finally, at eleven thirty, the boys decided to call it a night and Harry walked Draco back down to the dungeon entrance. Draco tried to resist the urge to kiss his new found love, but gave in to the temptation. The boys kissed, said goodnight, and headed their separate ways- Draco into the dungeons and Harry up the seven floors to Gryffindor Tower.

But the boys didn't know that their farewell gesture had been seen by another student- Lavender Brown, the biggest gossiper in Hogwarts history.

By the time classes started the next morning, everyone in Hogwarts knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were together. The Slytherins taunted Draco to no extent and the Gryffindors weren't very supportive of Harry, either. Whenever the boys were seen together, they endured crude sex jokes. The boy finally resolved to avoid each other for a few days and allow the whole situation to blow over. Little did they know that their problems would only follow them.

That night as the Gryffindor boys prepared for bed, Harry noticed that Dean was quite reluctant to change. He also noticed that Dean was sending him suspicious glances. Seamus noticed it as well.

"What wrong, mate?" Seamus asked Dean.

"I don't think we should be sharing a dorm with _him_," Dean replied, gesturing towards Harry.

"Why not?"

"He's gay! What more is there?"

"Harry likes guys. So what?"

"So what?! How can you just stand there and say 'so what'?!"

"Look, we're all shocked about his decision, mate. But Harry's our friend. Someone has to support him. Are you gonna do that?"

"Hell no!" Dean stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him. Seamus sighed and turned to Harry.

"He's just shocked is all," he said. "Anyway, I support you, mate."

"Yeah, me too," Neville added.

"Ah, what the hell," Ron chimed in. "I'll support you, ya gay bitch." He winked.

"Thanks guys. I really need someone to understand," Harry replied, smiling at his friends.

"Well, we're here if you need anything. You can come to us for anything. You know that, right?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can come to us for anything except a snog," Ron joked. They laughed.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Harry replied.

The next morning, Harry woke to the same routine as the day before. Things had lightened up a bit, but he still had to endure jokes and rude gestures each time he rounded a corner. He was happy to be going to Herbology, because he could take one of the short cuts from his previous class (Divination) and proceed through one of the lesser used corridors, where there would be fewer people to poke fun at him.

He had stopped for a moment to address a painting that had just made an especially nasty comment about his sexuality, when a hand suddenly reached out of the door way behind him, latched onto Harry's robes, and pulled him inside the classroom. The door shut quickly. Harry was surprised to find that the hand belonged to Draco, who was now pacing frantically in the dimly lit room.

"This isn't working, Harry," he said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry replied, leaning against the wall. It had been a long day and it was only half over.

"What're we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know. I've run out of ideas."

"We could always keep avoiding each other and deny it all. You know, act like it never happened."

"No, no. I don't want to have to hide it. We shouldn't have to."

"I know we shouldn't, but what are we going to do about it? They're gonna tear us to shreds."

"I won't give in to them. I won't! I love you, Harry. I'm not gonna let those sods bloody ruin this. I want to be with you." Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I want to be with you, too." Harry pulled Draco into a hug. "Don't worry," he said, pulling back. "We'll think of something." Draco smiled at him, then the smile turned to a smirk and his silver eyes glistened with mischief.

"No, no more plans," Draco replied. "I don't want to hide anything anymore. Let's just come out. Let's let them see us together. Who cares if they make nasty jokes about us?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, what if you're dad found out?"

"Screw my dad. I don't care what he thinks anyway."

Harry wasn't sure about this, and the emotion showed in his face.

"What do you think?" Draco asked him. "You're a part of this too."

"I can't think of anything better. And it's obviously not going to just blow over," Harry said. He sighed. "Let's do it." Draco grinned and took his boyfriend's hand. The boys left the classroom and headed off to Herbology together.

As they made their way across the grounds, they were approached by a group of Ravenclaw girls who smiled sweetly at their clasped hands.

"We think you guys are really cute together," one of the girls said happily. The other girls nodded in agreement. Draco laughed and Harry blushed.

"Thanks," Draco replied. The boys walked on and soon reached the green houses, where they were greeted by odd looks and whispers. The crowd parted as they made their way towards Ron and Hermione. When they reached them, Hermione's eyes were wide and Ron's face was flushed.

The class period passed with almost complete silence between Harry and Draco and Ron and Hermione. Afterwards, they headed off to lunch in the Great Hall. On the way back to the castle, a Hufflepuff girl came up to Harry and Draco.

"You two are so brave. Everyone in Hufflepuff is happy for you," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said, no longer embarrassed. The girl left and Ron looked nervously over at Harry.

"Yeah—uh—mate, that's…um…good for you and all…but…y-you never liked me that way, right?" he asked.

"No," Harry said, chuckling.

Ron suddenly relaxed. "Oh, well then, all I can say is I'm happy for you. But really Harry, why _Malfoy_?"

Harry looked at the blonde-haired Slytherin next to him. "Because I like him, Ron," he said smiling. Draco smiled back. Hermione could no longer control it. The words she'd been holding back all day came pouring out.

"But, Harry, this is really bad," she said. "Wizards want their powers to carry on, and two men can't carry out a family—and the wizarding community would be very upset about that. Especially considering Malfoy has a long line of magic and he's the last of his family—and so are you. But, I mean, you're the most desired wizard throughout England. This is bad, Harry. I'm happy for you, and I have no problem with it—but they will, Harry. Oh Merlin, just wait till the Prophet hears about this…"

"What if I don't care?" Harry asked.

"W-what?"

"What if I don't care what they think? It shouldn't matter anyway. It's about how I feel—how we feel. I don't care if the Prophet starts a petition to kick us out of Britain."

"But, Harry—" She was cut off by Romilda Vane and her pack of misfits approaching Harry and Draco.

"Will you make out for us?" Romilda asked. "Please! We've never seen two boys kiss."

"Um, let me think about that….NO!" Draco exclaimed.

Romilda and her friends shot him nasty glares as the turned on their heels and marched away.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Draco were standing in the Entrance Hall saying goodnight when they were approached by Fred and George Weasley.

"Harry, why don't you bring Draco here up to Gryffindor," Fred suggested.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," George replied. "I know Fred and I'd like to get to know him better." Fred nodded.

"And everyone else is talking about him, bloody nosy sods," George continued.

"Well….alright then. If that's fine with you, I mean," Harry said, looking to Draco.

"Yeah, sure," Draco answered.

"Come on, then," Fred told them, putting his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Besides, George and I need to see if Draco here is good enough for our Harry." He winked.

When the four of them entered Gryffindor Tower, however, they were met with complete silence. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, stopped talking. Even the crackling fire seemed quieter than usual.

"Harry! Harry!" a voice called from across the room. Ginny was pushing her way through the crowd towards the portrait hole. When she saw the group, however, she stopped. "O-oh," she whispered. Here eyes were frozen on Draco. Harry looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had their gaze fixed on Draco, too. It was an uncomfortable silence, and Harry was tired of it.

"Look, I know you all think this is weird and I know that 90 percent of you hate Draco's guts, but he's my boyfriend now, and you're all going to have to square with that sooner or later 'cause we're gonna be together for a long, long time," Harry announced. The room was still quiet for a few more moments, until Hermione managed to push her way through the petrified crowd to stand next to Harry and Draco.

"I'm with you, Harry, and I always will be," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Ron made his way through the throng of Gryffindors as well, coming to stand next to Hermione.

"You know I'm with you, mate," he told his friend as he clapped him on the back. Fred and George moved around to stand next to Draco.

"And so are we," the twins stated simultaneously.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't do this, babe," Draco pleaded, following Harry throughout the apartment as he gathered his things.

"You don't understand, Draco. I can't do this anymore. We're not going anywhere. Things have been the same since Hogwarts," Harry responded, his voice weighed with sorrow.

"Isn't that what we wanted? Isn't that what we've been trying to have all this time?"

"Yes, but I thought we'd at least get a bit farther than we have!"

"What more do you want, Potter? This is all still new to me!"

"It's new to me, too, Draco! All I want is to move further in our relationship. But…," he sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"What? What? Tell me."

"No, no. I'm just… I'm just gonna go."

"Harry—"

"I said no, damn it!"

Draco's face flushed and he stepped back, giving his boyfriend space as he packed.

* * *

Draco followed Harry through the apartment as he headed for the door, his trunk hovering before him with Hedwig's cage strapped securely to the top. He carried his Firebolt in a tightly clenched fist.

"Harry…," Draco began, incoherently forming the sentence, "I know it probably won't change your mind now, but…I want you to know that I love you. And…If you ever decide that you want to try this again, I'll always be around. I'll always be waiting."

"Let me save you all those years of waiting by saying this—I'm never coming back," Harry shot back.

Draco's silver eyes clouded over with pain as he watched his true love walked out the door, and quite possibly, out of his life.

_

* * *

_The following Saturday was Christmas, and Harry and Draco had both been invited to the Burrow for the holiday. Upon the break up, Draco resolved that it wouldn't be right of him to intrude, seeing as he and Harry were no longer together. However, the Friday before the big get together, a letter arrived via the Weasley's owl, Errol. It read as follows:

**_Draco,_**

**_We are all very sorry to hear of you and Harry's break up. However, Arthur and I would still love to have you for Christmas this year. The invitation is still open, so please, come and join us. I'm sure you remember the times._**

**_Hope to see you soon!_**

**_Molly Weasley_**

Draco smiled as he read it, and he put all thoughts of not going from his mind. So what if Harry would be there? They were capable of having a civilized conversation; they wouldn't be at each other's throats. Besides, the twins were going to be there. Draco had always liked Fred and George.

_

* * *

_The next morning, Draco gathered up the small pile of gifts he'd purchased and apparated to the Burrow. He appeared at the end of the driveway. He approached the front door, trudging slowly through the deep, glistening snow. He had stopped before the door and was just reaching up to knock when two familiar voices called his name simultaneously. He turned to find Fred and George Weasley jogging lightly towards him.

"How are you, mate?" Fred asked, punching Draco lightly on the arm.

"Alright, I guess. What about you two?" Draco replied, glad that he didn't have to go in alone.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" George exclaimed.

"Never better!" Fred added merrily.

"Really?" Draco said.

"How could we not be?" George returned. "Business is booming! Absolutely booming!"

"You don't say?"

"We do say."

"While we're on the subject, George and I have an offer to make you," Fred interjected.

"What might that be?" Draco questioned as George opened the door and they entered the house.

"How would you-" Fred had just begun his sentence when a high-pitched exclamation of "Boys!" tumbled down the hall as Molly Weasley came rushing around the corner to greet her sons.

"I thought I heard your voices!" she said as she hugged the twins in turn.

"'Ello, mum," George greeted her. Fred pulled Draco forward as George took the pile of gifts from his hands.

"Look what we found prowling around the doorstep!" Fred joked.

"Oh, Draco, dear! I'm so glad you decided to come!" Molly replied, hugging Draco tightly. "Come in, come in all of you. Dinner's nearly ready."

The three boys obediently followed Molly down the hall towards the living room.

"Who else is here, mum?" Fred asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione, of course. And Harry's arrived, too. Your father went to pick up Ginny from the station. They should be back soon. Bill and Fleur were going to France to have dinner with her parents and Charlie couldn't make it," Molly explained. They had reached the living room. "Now, you three go in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be out soon!"

The boys entered the room. Ron and Hermione were sitting together on the couch talking to Harry, who was in the chair next to them. The three of them stood to greet the twins, not having seen Draco who was standing behind the tall Weasley boys. He wasn't spotted until George moved to put the gifts under the tree. Harry was first to see him. Their eyes met and locked.

Harry was the first to tear his eyes away. They had all heard the front door open again. Within moments, Ginny and Arthur Weasley had entered the living room as well. Everyone turned to greet them. Well, everyone except Draco, who felt immensely out of place. He had only met Molly once and had never actually met Arthur. Ginny hated him and always would. Ron and Hermione had never been particularly kind to him and the twins would want to catch up with their family. Harry had been the only link between them and Draco and now Harry wanted nothing to do with him. He had been reduced to nothing. He was nonexistent…or so he thought.

When Ginny caught sight of him, Draco saw her eyes fill with immense hatred and utter detestation. Arthur spotted it, too.

"Er, Ginny, who don't you go and see if your mother needs help in the kitchen," Arthur said quickly. Ginny turned defiantly on her heel and marched off towards the kitchen, allowing Draco to release the breath he'd been holding.

Half an hour later, Molly gave the call for dinner. As her mother came back into the kitchen to get a bowl of sweet potatoes, Ginny approached her with a question.

"Mum, why did you invite Malfoy?" she asked.

Molly paused for a moment, as if putting together an answer that would prevent Ginny from pressing the matter, before replying, "Because Draco is a family friend now, and I didn't want him to be alone for Christmas."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Molly hurried out of the kitchen to the dining room where everyone had gathered.

_

* * *

_The group moved into the dining room and began seating themselves around the large table. Harry paused for a moment next to Draco as he pulled out his chair.

"Why are you here?" Harry mumbled quietly.

"I was invited," Draco replied just as softly. Harry snorted and moved off to the other end of the table to sit next to Ron. With Arthur and Molly at either end and Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry taking up the far side, Draco was slightly afraid that he'd be sitting alone, that is, until Fred and George pulled chairs up on either side of him.

Dinner was a constant buzz of conversation. It was at this time that Fred returned to the subject he, George, and Draco had been on when they arrived.

"About the offer George and I had for you…," Fred began.

"Yes?" Draco asked expectantly.

"How would you like to come and work for us?" George asked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. We're a bit short-handed right now, and with the large crowds we're drawing in, we could use an extra clerk. So, what do you say?" Fred's voice was overflowing with anticipation and hope as he waited for Draco's answer.

"Sure, sounds great," Draco said. He caught Harry and Ginny's expressions out of the corner of his eye. They were pissed

The rest of the day was filled with gift opening, conversation, awkward moments, and talk of business. Finally, at 9:30, Draco said goodbye to everything, told Fred and George that he would be at work the following Wednesday, thanked Molly and Arthur for inviting him, and headed home.

_

* * *

_Nearly a week after the Weasley's Christmas get-together, Draco headed to Diagon Alley. He walked down the snow covered cobblestone street, heading for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When Draco entered the shop, Fred weaved around the many shelves and display cases to meet him. Draco was led to the supply room, where George was seated and working on a new product. When Fred and Draco entered, however, George put the product aside and stood to shake Draco's hand.

"Good to see you, mate," George said. He turned to the second chair at the table behind him and picked up an orange and green striped vest. He handed it to Draco, along with a silver name tag. "Welcome aboard."

_

* * *

_That afternoon, Draco got his first real taste of the work life. By noon, there had been over 200 customers since 8:00 that morning when the shop had opened. Between running the register and restocking the shelves, Draco had his hands full. It was no wonder Fred and George wanted more help. They walked the store, helping customers, pointing out new items, and occasionally running the register or adding a few more Quick Spell Quills to the bins_._

About 2:00 that afternoon, Draco went on duty at the register. He had just finished with a customer when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to find Blaise Zambini standing before him.

"Blaise?" Draco said. Blaise grinned widely back.

"Hello, mate. You work here?" Blaise replied.

"Yeah. I just started today."

"what do you think so far?"

"Well, there's always something to do."

Blaise chuckled and piled the items he'd picked up on the counter. Draco rang up the prices and took the coins from Blaise.

"Well, it was good to see you mate. Maybe we can get together sometime," Blaise said.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Draco replied. He watched Blaise walk away towards one of the display cases where another boy stood.

"Ready, babe?" Blaise asked the boy.

'So, Zambini's gay. I should have seen it coming.' Draco thought. His jaw dropped, however, when the boy turned around. Black hair, green eyes, glasses, scar—it was Harry. Draco's heart sank as he watched Harry take Blaise's hand and walk out of the buzzing store. Harry had moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Patter, patter, patter. The rain drops beat steadily against the roof. Draco lay awake in bed, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. Two months. That was how long it had been since he and Harry had called it quits. And it had been two months since he had first seen Harry and his former best mate, Blaise Zabini, walk hand-in-hand out of Fred and George Weasley's joke shop on his first day of work. Since then, Harry had made weekly trips into the shop with Blaise. He knew Harry was doing it to torture him. the very thought of the betrayal that Zambini had committed towards him caused Draco more pain than he'd ever felt before. And thinking of Harry at the same time just made it all that much worse. Silent tears ran down Draco's cheeks.

He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and wiped his eyes before looking at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, so he climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and sipped it as he stared out the window at the dismal weather outside. He turned to go into the living room when he heard a tap-tap-tapping noise on the window pane. He spun around to find an owl hovering outside his window.

"Damn post owls," Draco muttered. They were always bringing his mail at early morning hours like this. He opened the window and took the soaked mail from the owl's leg. The owl fluttered off again. Draco picked up his coffee and went into the living room to sit down. He waved his wand and the table lamp next to his chair flickered on. He sifted through the mail, searching for something that interested him. It was mostly bills, aside from the Daily Prophet and his paycheck from the Weasleys.

He spent the next hour and a half flipping nonchalantly through the Prophet, glancing uninterestedly at the articles. At six, he began his morning routine. He dressed quickly and took a piece of toast with him as he set out for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Draco reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at 7:15. Fred and George were already there and had been since five. They had come in early to work on a new product that was causing them some trouble in the tests. Fred noticed right away that Draco wasn't himself.

"Is everything alright, mate?" Fred asked. Draco leaned against the counter.

"I don't know," Draco replied. "I'm just not feeling myself today."

"Harry again?" George asked.

"Yeah. I know I should move on so I don't get hurt anymore, but it's so hard to let him go."

"Yeah, love makes life confusing, but without love, would you want to live?" Fred asked. Draco was silent. "What I'm saying is that love makes life hard, but without it, life really isn't worth living."

George took over. "It's like that old saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

"I suppose you're right," Draco replied.

"Oh, it's 8:00. Will you switch the sign around for us, Draco?" Fred asked, glancing at his watch.

"Sure." Draco went to the front window and flipped the "closed" sign around to read "open". Almost immediately, people began to enter the shop. Draco was not surprised when Harry and Blaise came in around 10:30. Draco watched in agony as Harry flirted heavily with Blaise. He was sure that the pain he felt in his heart would kill him.

Draco returned to his work. He saw Harry and Blaise approaching the counter out of the corner of his eye. Within minutes, they were one customer away. He tried to put on a solemn face, but he knew his sorrow showed in his eyes. Harry put his arm around Blaise's waist. He was discouraged, however, to find that Draco ignored the gesture. Harry left Blaise alone at the counter and pretended to look at a display of magically enhanced Woopie-Cushions. Blaise leaned towards Draco.

"Listen, mate, I'm sorry about this whole thing with Harry. He's being real bitchy about it," Blaise said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Draco muttered.

"Me and you can still be friends, right?"

"Oh, sure we can still be friends. We can be friends who hate each other. What's that called again? Enemies, is it?" Draco was losing his temper. He could feel all the anger he'd felt the past two months rising up inside him and knew that he would explode at any moment if he didn't get away from the scene. Luckily, Fred caught the whole thing and came to his rescue.

"Draco, George needs your help in back. I'll take over the register," Fred said, trying to sound as though he wasn't lying. Draco nodded, cast one last ferocious glare at Blaise, and skulked off to the back room. After a few minutes of standing around doing nothing, Draco was joined by Fred.

"Everything alright, mate? That was a pretty nasty scene back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…lost my cool for a moment."

"Tell me what happened." So Draco relayed the entire conversation to Fred.

"And then he asked if we could still be friends! There was no way in hell that could still happen!" Draco finished.

"This is getting worse than any of us could have imagined. Alright, I'll tell you hat. Next time you see them come in, stop what you're doing and come find me or George. We'll take over the register and you can hang out back here. I'm hoping this will blow over soon enough."

But it didn't blow over. Another month passed, and Harry and Blaise's trips became more and more frequent and Draco found himself spending more and more time in the back room. He felt as though he was letting Harry win—and that was the last thing he wanted to do. By hiding, Draco was showing Harry that his actions bothered him, showing his weakness.

And so the next day when he got to work, Draco told Fred and George that he didn't want to hide anymore.

"I don't want him to know it bothers me. I don't want him to think he's won—because he hasn't," he explained.

"That sounds like a legitimate reason to me," Fred replied. "Good luck, mate."

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and Fred and George gave Draco the day off. Today, he would do some shopping of his own in Diagon Alley. He was flipping through a Quidditch book in Flourish and Blotts when he heard a conversation of raised voices—a conversation that included his name!

"Listen, Draco's my mate! What I'm doing with you is wrong, Harry. And I don't want to do it anymore." It was Blaise's voice. "So, I'm sorry, but it's over." Blaise came around the corner and pushed his way out the door. Draco saw Harry standing at the back of the room. Their eyes met for a split second before Draco focused his gazed back on the book in his hands.

He heard footsteps approaching. When they reached him, they stopped. Even without looking up, Draco knew it was Harry.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Harry asked. He wasn't being harsh. In fact, Draco couldn't even read the emotions in his voice.

"Yeah, I heard it," Draco replied. Harry sighed and leaned back against the bookshelf.

After a moment, he said, "You know, I think we fight because we don't understand each other."

"Yeah." Draco added under his breath, "Only you seem to think we fight because of me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not important."

"You're so difficult," Harry sneered and stalked out of the shop.

Draco shut the book with a snap and shoved it back onto the shelf. He brushed passed the other witches and wizards and stepped out into the street. He looked to his left, no sight of Harry. He looked to his right to see the familiar messy black hair receding briskly into the distance. Draco shrugged. So Harry was mad at him—what else was new? There had always been some point in their lives together that they had been angry with each other. He was used to it; he didn't care anymore.

* * *

Draco went into the quidditch shop later on that afternoon, and there he ran into Harry again.

"Are you stalking me or something?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I'd waste a moment of my time stalking _you_," Draco replied indignantly. Harry glowered at him. "You are such a pratt! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"_Me_?! What's wrong with _me_?! _You're_ the whole cause of this bloody mess!"

"I'm the cause? How the hell does that work? You dumped me!"

"We agreed to end it, so don't through it all on my shoulders!"

"You never even asked me! You told me! And that's how it always is. It's over just because you say it is! What about what I think? What about me?"

"It's always about you!" Both were silent for a few moments before Harry sighed and spoke again. "Look, I said I loved you, and I still do. I just can't do this anymore. You never talked to me or treated me like I'm worth something. Hell, you never even looked at me like you used to."

"Can't we try again? Please?" Draco begged.

"I just…I just don't know if it's a good idea. I don't think anything could fix our relationship."

"Anyone can give up, Harry. It's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."

"I wish we could turn back the hands of time to see what could have been if we never happened," Harry said. The boys' eyes connected, as they often did.

"You're lying," Draco whispered. Harry gave a faint smile.

"How could you tell?"

"Your lips are moving. So, why don't you be a real man and tell me the truth?"

"Alright. I hate that I love you."

"That I believe." They were quiet for a moment. "What would happen if I kissed you?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"I think—I think I'd kiss you once to see if it was okay. Kiss you twice to see if you were sure…A—and then I think I'd kiss you a third time to see if you were real."

"It's not meant to be, Draco."

"So what if we're not meant to be? Doesn't mean we can't try and change that."

"I don't think it'd work. I'm sorry."

"Alright. I understand. I guess it's just time to walk away," Draco said. He started to head for the door, but stopped and turned back to face Harry. "There's just one more thing I want to say. Why love, if loosing hurts so much? I have no answers anymore: only the life I have lived…The pain now is part of the happiness then. That's the deal." And Draco turned and walked out of the store, leaving Harry to ponder his words.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry Potter walked home from Diagon Alley that afternoon, he started to look back on the time he had spent with Draco. He remembered all the fun they'd had together. And, finally, he remembered the break up. As he re-played the scene in his mind, he realized that Draco had been right. Harry had left, they hadn't agreed on anything. Had he really left without giving Draco an explanation? He had been cold-hearted and cruel that night and for the next few months afterwards. He wondered if it were too late to change it all.

Harry climbed the steps to his flat and unlocked the door, tossing his keys nonchalantly on the table next to the door. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. Ron's voice came over the receiver.

"Hello?" Ron asked.

"Hey, mate, it's me," Harry replied.

"Oh, hey, Harry."

"Is Hermione there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

Harry waited patiently for a moment before Hermione's voice came on.

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry answered.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Is...Is something wrong? You sound a little...er...down..."

"Yeah, I, um... Blaise dumped me this afternoon."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right I guess. I just, er... I ran into Draco afterwards."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah...'Mione, I think...I think I still love him."

"Oh, Harry, no! Not again."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back to him!"

"Why?"

"He's...he's a git, Harry. You said it yourself. You said-"

"I know what I said, but he's changed! He said something to me today, and it...it made me think that maybe it wasn't his fault after all. It was mine."

"Oh, nonsense, Harry! He only said that to push the blame onto your shoulders, to get the weight off his back."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Of course he would!"

"Hermione you don't know him like I do!"

Hermione sighed deeply. "Harry, I'm only looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me! I need you to be my friend! You were the one I thought would support me in this."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't just sit back and watch you get hurt again."

"I'm an adult, Hermione. I know what I'm doing! I don't need you to protect me!"

"Fine! Go and do whatever you want, but when he hurts you, don't come crying to me!"

"Don't worry! I won't!"

Harry threw down the phone, grabbed his keys off the table, and slammed the front door shut on his way out.

* * *

Draco stood from his chair to answer the door. Standing outside his flat was the last person he had expected-Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Hey, Draco," Harry replied.

"What're you doing here?"

"I er...I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Draco stepped aside and let Harry enter the room. He shut the door lightly behind him and turned to face Harry, who was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Have a seat," Draco said. Harry moved to the sofa and tentatively took a seat. Draco resumed his seat in the armchair across from Harry. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Not much, really. I was just thinking about what you said today in Quality Quidditch Supplies," Harry answered.

"Heh, I bet it sounded pretty stupid, huh?"

"Actually, no," Harry admitted. "It made me think. On the way home I started thinking about everything we did together. And about the night we broke-I left. And I realized that I never really explained anything. And I'm sorry."

"But you did give an explanation," Draco corrected. "You said that I wasn't treating you like you were my boyfriend, and you were right. I was acting more as if we were friends instead of as if we were dating. That was wrong, and I know that now. So, I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, Draco, it wasn't your fault. I was so fixed on the idea that you and I weren't supposed to be together. It was my fault that things didn't work out. I was just too stupid to realize it at the moment. I'm sorry for that. I was being cold and heartless. I wanted to be something different, to change. But, I've realized now that the only way it can happen is if you help me."

The silence in the room was heavy; neither knew what to say. Draco was taken aback by this sudden burst of remorse that Harry was showing, and Harry had no idea what to say next. He was frightened that Draco wouldn't believe him; that he wouldn't accept the apology. He wanted so badly for Draco to say something; the silence was killing him.

"I hope you'll forgive me, because I want to get back together." The words came flying out of nowhere. Harry looked just as shocked at the words as Draco did. Had he really said that?

"Harry, I...," Draco began, stumbling over the words. "I don't know what to say. Erm..."

"I know what you're thinking, I've thought about the same things all afternoon. And I know this is sudden, but I think that we can make it work. I want to make it work. I still love you, and I'm not ready to give up on us just yet." Harry smiled. "Please forgive me. Please give us another chance."

"What about the others?" Draco asked, putting off his answer.

"Well, they don't want us back together. Hell, they didn't want us together in the first place. But this isn't about them. It's about us-it's about what we want."

"I don't know, Harry."

"Draco, please. I want this to work out. And I know that you do too. Please, give me one more chance to show you that we can make it. Deep down, I feel like we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

Draco, in truth, was skeptical. Harry had broken his heart once already. Was he really willing to give him another chance to do exactly the same thing? But what if Harry was right? What if they were meant to be together? He wouldn't be able to stand the thought that he'd turned Mr. Right away when he came knocking at his door. He looked into Harry's eyes, fierce determination in his gaze. He had made his decision.

"Harry, you broke my heart," he said. Harry's grin faded. "I'd never felt so betrayed, so hated..." Harry looked as though he were about to cry. "I swear if you ever do it again I'll beat the living daylights out of you!" He watched as Harry's eyes lit up, and then he through himself to the couch, capturing the boy in a heated kiss.

They broke apart only when Draco wrenched himself away. "On one condition." Harry looked at him expectantly. "We take things slow, no picking up from where we left off."

"Right. And I have a condition of my own to add-no one else can know," Harry replied. Draco looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"I think that's for the best." The boys looked at each other shortly, grinned, and kissed again.

_

* * *

_  
Harry and Draco met secretly the following evening in Harry's flat for dinner. They laughed, joked, and caught up on what they had missed during their time apart. After the meal, they sat together on the couch talking, occasionally stealing a kiss; just glad to be back in each other's company.

"So, what have you been up to?" Harry asked, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Not much, really," replied Draco. "I've been working with Fred and George, you know. I'm so worn out after work that I don't have much time for anything else. What about you?"

"Nothing much worth mentioning. Blaise and I were together for a few months, you know. That was alright, I guess." He shrugged. "He's really no comparison to you."

"Aw, thanks." They kissed. "So," Draco continued, "I take it you missed me?"

"More than you know."

"You seemed sort of...angry at Christmas."

"I was. I was still a little shaken by the breakup. I was angry with you, but I didn't really know why. I don't think I ever did."

"I've forgiven you. It's in the past, can we talk about something else?"

"That'd be wonderful."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Draco gave a soft groan of approval as he felt an arm slip around his waist and a warm body cuddle up to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy embracing him. He brushed the hair away from his lover's eyes and softly slid his fingers along the sleeping boy's scar.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself inches away from Draco's face. He smiled and leaned in to press his lips to the other boy's.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Draco replied, grinning. They kissed again, breaking apart quickly at someone knocking on Harry's apartment door. They gave each other startled looks, and then leapt out of the bed.

"It'll be Ron and Hermione," Harry said. Draco nodded as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll see you later. I'll come over after they leave."

"Alright," Draco replied. "I'll be there." They looked at each other for a moment, then pulled each other in for another kiss. "Good luck," Draco whispered.

"Thanks," Harry replied. Draco stepped away.

"See you."

"See you."

"Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Draco smiled and apparated back to his own flat. Harry left his bedroom and went down the hall to his front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. It was indeed Ron and Hermione who stood outside (Ron looking particularly grumpy at having to wait so long for Harry to open the door).

"What bloody took you so long?!" he exclaimed. "We've been out there for ages.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione broke in. "You're such a git sometimes." She turned to Harry. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry replied, hugging her. "And you?"

"The same."

"Really, mate," Ron cut in. "What took you so long?"

"I was still in bed, Ron," Harry said. It was the truth, after all.

When Ron and Hermione finally left an hour later, Harry apparated to Draco's flat. He opened his mouth to greet the boy, but found the room empty. He looked around the rest of the flat, but Draco was no where to be found. Harry was just about to leave when someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind. Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's neck.

"I think we're alone now," he whispered, grinning. Harry grinned back and turned to capture Draco's lips.

* * *

Harry rolled over and moved to throw his arm around Draco, but found the bed empty. He heard movement in the corner and sat up, blinking his eyes. Draco was zipping his trousers and bending to pick up his shirt.

"Where're you going?" Harry mumbled.

"I've got to be at work in an hour," he explained. "Fred asked me to pick something up for him, so I've got to make a side stop in London first." He pulled his shirt on over his head and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He looked up at Harry to find his boyfriend looking utterly disappointed. Draco smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know, babe, but I promise when I get home we'll have some fun."

Harry sighed, "Alright, I _suppose_ I can handle that." He smiled back and wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him.

Draco ran his fingers briefly through Harry's hair, and then broke away to pick up his orange vest and began to pull on his shoes. Harry stretched and pushed himself out of the bed to pull on his jeans. He followed Draco out into the living room and to the door. The boys hugged.

"You can hang out here if you want," Draco said. "There's food somewhere in there." He gestured towards the kitchen. "I'll be off around six."

"Alright," Harry replied. "I might hang out, or I might go out for a while. Just depends on how bored I get snooping around here." He grinned. Draco kissed him and then left the apartment.

* * *

Harry stayed in the apartment for about an hour before deciding it was too quiet there without Draco. He left the house, heading off to Diagon Alley in hopes of entertaining himself. He went to the Quidditch shop, Eyelope's, Flourish and Blotts, but nothing seemed to relieve his boredom. Then, he was hit with a brilliant idea…

* * *

He pushed his way through the crowded shop, avoiding the owner's at all costs. Upon reaching the back of the shop, He paused at the entrance to the storeroom. He'd been in it once before, when the shop had first opened. But now, now would be different. He couldn't be seen.

Harry quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was watching before slipping into the back room. He stood on his toes, trying to see over the towering stacks of boxes and order forms. A box hit the ground to his left and he heard it being slid across the floor. He crept quietly along the rows unorganized products, heading in the direction of the angry mumbling now echoing from the back corner.

"Go stack the boxes, Draco," the voice was saying. "If I'd known this was all I'd be doing, I'd have stayed home and screwed Harry's brains out."

Harry came around the corner, and fought back the urge to laugh. Draco had thrown his vest across the room, rolled up sleeves, and was now throwing the boxes across the room, all the while cursing his bosses.

"Blood sodding bastards," he was grumbling, kicking a box across the floor to the others.

"Well, some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed..," Harry said. Draco turned quickly, the terrified look on his face fading to a glare when he saw who it was.

"You scared me to death," he replied, smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored." He didn't elaborate, but simply stepped around the stacks of boxes to his boyfriend. "And I missed you." He kissed Draco deeply, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Draco groaned, and then pushed Harry away.

"You shouldn't be here. If they catch us, we're screwed." Harry grinned, and Draco couldn't help but return it. "Not in a good way, Potter."

Harry's smile faded to utter seriousness as he placed kisses to Draco's neck. "Then we just won't let them catch us." Their eyes met, and the grins were brought back.

* * *

How they managed to get into the broom closet without hurting themselves, Draco would never figure out. One moment he and Harry were standing together in the store room, and the next he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Harry's back was against his chest, they were sweating, panting and out of breath from their efforts.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," Harry gasped. Draco chuckled.

"Good to know we're in agreement, then," he replied. "What time is it?"

"Wouldn't know; someone decided to throw my watch across the room."

"It was in the way." Harry laughed as he crawled across the floor to his shirt, pulling his watch from the pocket.

"4:30."

"Then you've managed to help me kill a whole six minutes."

"Well," Harry said as made his way back to straddle Draco's hips. "We could always go again." Their lips had just met when—

"Draco! Where you at, mate?"

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed. Harry rolled off of him as the blonde stood to dress. "It's Fred. Why the hell can't he come when he's wanted and sod off when he's not?"

"Guess he just likes you too much."

"Don't they all."

"Well, he'll just have to get in line with the others. You're mine." Harry kissed his lover deeply, pressing the palm of his hand into Draco's jean-covered erection.

"You know, you're really not helping," Draco whispered.

"No, but I'm having fun." Harry grinned as Draco let out a deep moan.

"As enticing as this all is, I need to get out there," Draco cut in, reluctantly pushing Harry's hand away and stepping out of the embrace to attempt the smoothing of his extremely messy hair.

"In all honesty, if we were to be caught by someone, I'd prefer it to be Fred or George," Harry said, beginning to pull on his own clothes. "They're decent at keeping secrets."

"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that I'm on good terms with them."

They stood staring at each other, eyes roaming over each other's bodies, both fighting the desire to rip off the other's clothes and go again. Their time together was becoming limited. Draco's hours at the shop had been steadily increasing the past few months, and Harry's ministry job was becoming more demanding. He'd missed too much work already, he knew, and was lucky to still have the job. The boys met in a kiss. It wasn't as fiery as before, but no less passionate. The door knob started to turn, and Fred's voice called just outside it…

Harry was gone in an instant. It left Draco slightly confused, and at the same time, slightly irritated. Harry was leaving him at a time like this? Talk about loyalty…HA! The door swung open behind him, and he turned, finding himself face to face with Fred Weasley.

"What are you doing in here, mate?" Fred asked.

"I was just…erm…checking something," Draco replied. Fred raised an eyebrow. "To make sure I put it in the right spot earlier. I thought I might have put it on the wrong shelf." He was lying through his teeth, searching for any possible explanation he could give as to why he was in the broom closet. Fred was bound to figure it out.

Yet his boss surprised him. Fred shrugged and left him there. Draco could have sworn he caught glimpse of a grin on the man's face as he turned away. Did he know? At this point, Draco couldn't care less. He slumped back against the door and slid down it to sit on the floor, closing his eyes. Memories of what little time he had spent here with his lover drifted back to him, bringing a grin to his face.

"Real nicely handled, _Malfoy_." Draco's eyes snapped open to find Harry's….head? Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from his shoulders, grinning mischievously down at his boyfriend. "I really think he bought it." Sarcasm. Draco hated sarcasm—unless it came from him.

"You weren't much help, you know!" Draco exclaimed.

"I was the one that got him to leave. If I hadn't—"

"Wait a minute, you were here the whole time?!" Draco pushed himself back on his feet.

"Er….yeah."

"You were here the _whole bloody time_ and you didn't think to _help me_?!"

"If you'd let me _finish_!"

They stood glaring at each other for a few moments before Draco sighed and looked apologetically up at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," he said. Harry smiled and hugged him.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, too," he replied. They held each other a bit longer before Draco gently pulled back.

"What were you saying, then?" he asked.

"Fred knew I was here."

"And how did he manage that? I didn't even know you were here." The smile faded slightly from Harry's face, and then Draco knew. "_You showed him you were here_?" Harry didn't answer; his eyes stared continuously at the floor. "You did, didn't you?" Draco smirked "You know, for someone who wanted this to be kept a secret, you don't seem to be too concerned."

Harry looked up at him, saw the playful smirk, and grinned. "It's only Fred and George. It'd be best for them to know anyway. What if I decide to steal you away for another broom-closet rendezvous? We can't have you getting in trouble because they don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of them knowing, either… C'mon, we better get back out there."

They left the closet, Draco looking around to make absolutely sure they wouldn't be seen. They stopped just in side the backroom to say goodbye before both would enter the main shop, where displays of affection wouldn't be possible.

"I love you," Draco whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

"I love you, too," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. They kissed, softly, at first, but gradually growing more passionate. They parted reluctantly, and Harry pulled on the Invisibility Cloak. Draco pushed open the door, pausing to let Harry slip out behind him. He felt a hand on his hip and hot breath flutter across his ear.

"No matter who finds out," Harry whispered, "you'll always be my dirty little secret." His lips brushed Draco's neck, and then he was gone.

Draco shook his hair from his eyes, smiling to himself as he moved to straighten up the shelves at the far end of the store.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley exchanged a grin as they watched Draco flip the "open" sign to "closed" and make his way to the back room. After finding their employee in the supply closet a few hours before, Fred had told his brother of the juicy news—Harry and Draco were back together. They had then resolved that they would have a bit of fun with the situation. And it was at this time, with the shop being empty and closed for the night, that they would put their joke into play.

"Well, I heard we had a visitor this afternoon," George said as Draco entered the back room. Draco paused and looked at him, pretending to be confused.

"Did we?" he asked.

"Yes," George continued. "I heard he got a tour of the supply closet, too."

"Pretty damn good tour, if you ask me," Fred cut in. "How many private tours do they offer that end in a good, hard—"

"Alright, that's enough," Draco exclaimed, knowing how Fred's sentence was going to end and not wanted to hear it. "You've had your fun, now leave it alone." He pulled off his vest and picked his keys up off the table. The twins were still grinning at him, arms crossed and reclining back against the shelves. "Would you two knock it off?! Harry and I are back together, now drop it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, now," George said. "We just wanted to hear you say it."

"So how are things going with you and him?" Fred asked.

"Must we discuss my private life?" Draco interjected.

"Well, the sex must be good if Harry's tracking him down at work for it," George replied.

"Alright! The sex is great, can I go now, or are you goin to ask for details?"

"Go on, get out of here. Don't wanna keep the lover waiting!" Fred called as Draco pushed open the front door and stepped into the nearly empty street.

* * *

Monday. Harry's least favorite day had come at last. Now would begin the week long struggle to balance work, his Wednesday night dinners with Ron and Hermione, and the rapidly decreasing time he was so desperately longing to spend with Draco. There just wasn't enough time for him to do it all, and the stress of it was beginning to take a toll on his health.

He'd had trouble sleeping all his life with the nightmares and visions implanted in his mind from the war with the Dark Lord, but it had never bothered him like this. He rolled over to look at the clock. Seven-thirty. He needed to get up if he was going to make it in to work on time. One more day of coming in late and Berkley'd fire him on the spot.

With great difficulty, Harry forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over him. His thoughts drifted back to a couple of weeks before when Draco had spent the night with him, and joined Harry in the shower the next morning. He shook the thoughts from his head quickly as he felt himself growing hard.

"Not now," he told himself. "I don't have time for this."

By the time he'd reached the Ministry, Harry was over an hour late, and when he reached the Auror department, his boss let him know all about it.

* * *

John Berkley had worked in the Auror department of the Ministry for ten years, the past three of which he had served as head of the department. He'd watched Harry like a hawk all throughout his training, just waiting for him to slip up so he could throw it in his face. No matter how much praise the boy got for who he was, for the scar on his forehead, he was human and _would_ slip up at some point. And Berkley was going to be there when it happened.

Today was the day he'd been waiting for. He'd told Potter time after time that tardiness would not be permitted in his department. It was the third time that month that Harry'd come in late, and that wasn't counting the two days he hadn't shown up at all. So, as the elevator doors clattered open and Harry hurried towards the office, John Berkley couldn't help but grin.

"Late again, Potter," he said as Harry came to a stop in front of him. "That's the third time this month."

"I know, sir, I'm sorry," Harry began. "I—"

"What's the rule on tardiness in my department, Potter?"

"It's forbidden. But I—"

"How many times have we had this discussion?"

"Several, sir. But—"

"You're fired."

"I…what?"

"You're fired, Potter. Get out of my department."

Harry watched as his former boss turned and walked off towards his fancy executive office. He kicked the filing cabinet next to him hard, cursing under his breath and ignoring the pain of his now throbbing foot. He slumped back against the wall, eyes closed. He'd best get his things and get out. Berkley's patience wasn't smart to test.

* * *

Draco had barely been home five minutes when there was a knock on his door. He wasn't surprised to find Harry on the other side. He smiled and let his lover into the apartment.

"You don't have to knock anymore, you know," he said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his lips to the other boy's. When Harry didn't return the kiss, however, Draco pulled quickly away. "What's wrong?" he asked, silver eyes meeting green ones.

"I got fired," Harry replied gloomily.

"_What_?! How?"

"Came in late too many times. Berkley's had it out for me since I started; it wasn't really a surprise."

"That son of a bitch! You were one of the best Aurors he had!"

"Maybe knowledge-wise. I don't have loads of experience."

"What about all the times you've fought Voldemort?" Draco exclaimed. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"According to Berkley, I simply got lucky. Look, it doesn't matter now anyway. It's been done, and there's nothing to do about it. I'll just get another job." He sat down on the couch, staring gloomily at his hands.

Draco sighed. "C'mon, let's have dinner. You must be hungry."

"Sorry, Draco. I just don't feel like going anywhere."

"Alright," Draco replied, sitting down next to him. "We'll stay in. Let me cook for you."

"I'd like that." They shared a grin, and Draco moved to try for a kiss again. This time Harry returned it with full force.


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco got to work the following morning, he was tired, stressed, and worried about Harry. Losing his Ministry job had been a hard blow, one Harry wasn't prepared for. He'd worked for years towards becoming an Auror, striving all through his years at school to reach the goal; and now it had been taken away, all the work for nothing.

The thought brought Draco's anger boiling back to the surface. Berkley'd had no right. Everyone came to work late now and again; it wasn't right to expect everyone to be punctual. Things happened, things that couldn't be prevented. If Berkley fired someone every time they came in late, the Auror department would be nonexistent. Draco sighed and did his best to force the swelling anger down. There was nothing he could do now; Harry'd told him that several times already.

Fred noticed the change in Draco's mood immediately. Approaching him not long before the shop opened.

"Everything alright, mate?" he asked. "You don't seem quite yourself this morning."

"I'm not," Draco replied flatly. "Just something going on at home."

"Problems with Harry?"

"Not in the sense your thinking. I'm not sure he'd want me to talk about it."

"Harry knows he can trust us. Besides, there might be something I could do to help."

"Doubt it." Draco met his boss's eyes and sighed. "Harry lost his job."

"What? Who'd have the nerve—?"

"That ass Berkley in the Auror department."

"Son of a bitch." George had joined them.

"That's what I said."

"Harry was a good Auror, if not the best in a while."

"Did Berkley give an explanation?" Fred asked.

"He said Harry'd come in late too many times. Fired him on the spot. It's all a load of bullshit, if you ask me. Berkley's had it out for Harry since he started his training."

"Sounds like he was scared. He knows Harry's a powerful wizard, after everything that happened with the war," George cut in.

"Yeah, well Harry's not the only one who's good with a wand. Berkley better watch his back from now on." Draco looked at his watch. "8:30, time to open up."

Fred followed Draco to the door that evening when he left, stopping him just inside.

"Tell Harry we've got a position open, if he's interested," Fred suggested. Draco

smiled appreciatively.

"I will. Thanks, Fred," he replied, shaking the red-head's hand. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

* * *

Harry was waiting for him when he got home, dinner already laid out on the table. He handed Draco a glass of wine and moved off to finish the last preparations of the meal.

"I know you need a job, but I have to admit that I rather like this little arrangement," Draco said as he leaned against the counter, his wine in one hand, watching Harry cook.

Harry put the last of the food on the table and moved to hug the blonde, burying his face in Draco's neck and brushing his lips against the smooth skin.

"I've missed you," Harry whispered. "I'd forgotten how lonely being unemployed was."

"If it helps, I've got Thursday off." Draco's warm breath fluttered across Harry's ear. "We can spend the day together."

"That'd be wonderful." They kissed, drawing each other close and not ever wanting to let go. Harry pulled back, Draco trailing kisses along his jaw line, down his neck. "Let's eat. It's getting cold."

"But you taste so damn good," Draco said between kisses.

"If you behave, then after dinner I'll let you taste more of me."

After they'd finished eating, Harry too Draco's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Mmm," Draco cooed. "Dessert."

* * *

The insistent buzzing of the alarm clock was the most irritating noise Harry'd heard in a long time. He felt Draco stir next to him, and then the noise stopped. A low, tired groan came from the blonde, and Harry felt the bed move as Draco rolled out of it, walking sleepily to the closet and then the bathroom. When he heard the water running, Harry knew Draco was in the shower, and, remembering the events a few weeks ago, couldn't resist the temptation. So, venturing into the bathroom and removing his clothes, Harry slipped into the shower with him.

* * *

Draco took a drink of his coffee and scanned the headlines of that morning's _Prophet_. Finding nothing of interest, he set it aside and turned his attention to the plate Harry had set before him instead.

"Looks great," Draco said, stealing a kiss from his lover.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Harry asked, beckoning to the paper.

"Not at all. Nothing interesting, anyway." He watched Harry turn to immediately to the job adds, his eyes scanning the page for possibilities. "That reminds me," Draco said, remembering what Fred had told him after work the previous day. "There's a position open at the shop. Fred says it's yours if you're interested."

"I don't know," Harry began. "I was hoping for something a bit different than that."

"I know, but you could take it for a while, just until you find something else." Seeing Harry was still unsure, Draco smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Just think about it for a while." He stood up and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Mm, no," Harry said. "I have dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight."

"That's right. Well, I guess I'll just have to fend for myself tonight."

"I'll be over afterwards, probably around nine or ten."

"I'll be here." Lips met, tongues caressed, and the Draco was gone.

* * *

Dinner with Ron and Hermione that evening was difficult. He hadn't seen them for a week, and only spoken to them once during that time, when Hermione called to see how he was doing after the incident with Berkley. Even then, he'd cut the conversation short because Draco had been there.

"Where've you been all week, mate?" Ron asked when they sat down in the living room after dinner.

"Just been busy, I guess," he replied. "Job hunting, you know." The last bit was a lie, but his friends still didn't know the truth, and he intended to keep it that way for a while.

"How's it coming?" Hermione asked, handing him a glass of wine as she sat down next to Ron.

"Nothing so far, really. Fred offered me a job at the shop, though. Just until I find something else."

"Are you going to take it?" Ron asked.

"Of course he isn't!" Hermione exclaimed. At their quizzical looks, she decided to explain. "Well, Malfoy's still working there, isn't he? That would be an awful working environment after everything that's happened."

Harry was silent. What could he say, after all? They didn't know he was back with Draco, so he couldn't defend him, but he didn't have the heart to agree with her either. Hermione took his silence as a sign that the memories were still painful.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I know he was awful to you. I just…"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with him?" Harry couldn't stop the words; they came tumbling out of their own accord. Hermione looked slightly shocked at the sudden out burst.

"Nothing, I just thought…" Her voice trailed off. It was obvious she was trying not to make the situation worse. Ron changed the subject.

"Been following the quidditch scores, Harry?" he asked. "The Cannons are doing well this year!"

* * *

By the time he left the shop, Draco was glad to have the following day off. He went home, made himself something to eat, and lay out on the sofa with the new potions book he'd been meaning to start.

* * *

Harry returned to Draco's flat at nine thirty to find his blonde lover asleep on the sofa. He smiled and dropped his coat in the chair across the room, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. He looked fondly down at Draco's sleeping form, brushing away a few stray hairs from the boy's closed eyes.

Harry thought back to what Hermione ad said about Fred's job offer. '_That'd be an awful working environment after everything that's happened.'_

'On the contrary,' he thought, 'I find the idea quite pleasant.'

'_I know he was awful to you…'_

He'd wanted so badly, then, to tell her. He'd wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he and Draco were back together, that they were in love, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

Harry sighed. Things were becoming so confusing. He'd always told Ron and Hermione everything. It felt wrong to lie to them now, but he knew the truth would only bring further complications. Ron had never trusted Draco, not even the first time they'd dated. He'd been so relieved after the breakup. Harry knew Ron had been worried about his safety with the Malfoy heir.

And Hermione…how could he even begin to describe what Hermione had been like afterwards? She'd seemed happier, too. She'd even helped set him up with Blaise, though that relationship had, in Harry's view, been only to spite Draco. He remembered the phone conversation he'd had with Hermione the night he'd apologized to Draco. She had told him not to go back to him.

What would they say now that he'd gone against their word? Or worse, that he'd gone behind their back to do it and had hidden it from them. No, he couldn't tell them now.

Draco stirred in his sleep, drawing Harry's attention once more. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. Stifling a yawn, he stood and pressed a light kiss to the boy's forehead before heading off to the bedroom himself.

As Harry left him, Draco's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room, and his eyes stopped on Harry's jacket in the chair. So he hadn't dreamed it. Harry really was home. He stood and stretched before following his boyfriend into the bedroom.

The lights were out, which meant Harry was already in bed. Draco quietly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He crawled slowly towards his lover and leaned over him, capturing his lips in a soft possessive kiss. Harry let him in willingly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry whispered when they had separated. Draco smiled and lay down, wrapping his arm around the boy. He rested his head on Harry's chest and cuddled up to him.

"It's alright," he replied, closing his eyes. "You make a much better pillow."

Harry laughed and pulled him closer. "I love you, twitchy ferret."

"I love you, too, scar-head."

* * *

Most of Draco's long-awaited day off was spent alone with Harry in the quiet of the flat. That afternoon, however, they grew restless and ventured out to a little coffee shop a few streets over.

"So," Draco began as he and Harry sat at a small table in the corner sipping coffee, "have you found any jobs you're interested in?"

"Well, there is one I've been thinking about," Harry replied.

"Oh?" Draco asked, setting down his cup to give his full attention to the subject.

"Yeah. When you go to work tomorrow, I want you to tell Fred I'll take that job. That is, if the offer still stands, and if it's alright with you."

Draco grinned and leaned across the table, taking Harry's hand as he did so. "Of course it's alright with me." Harry smiled back and leaned in to meet Draco in a kiss.

The bell on the coffee shop door tinkled as a bickering Ron and Hermione entered.

"All you had to do was put the clothes in and press a button," Hermione was saying. "Tell me, then, how it all came out pink?"

"I still don't understand why you have to do it the Muggle way!" Ron replied. "It'd be much quicker to use magic."

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes had been scanning the shop for an empty table when she spotted the couple kissing in a corner. Ron followed her eyes, his face darkening immediately.

Harry pulled away from Draco's kiss with a smile. It quickly faded to a look of horror when he saw the couple that had just entered the shop.

"Oh no," he groaned. Draco gave him a confused look before turning to look at the front of the shop. His eyes grew wide as Hermione and Ron headed towards them, the latter pushing forwards to reach them quicker.

"What the _bloody hell_ is this?!" Ron nearly screamed. Hermione latched on to his arm, giving him a warning look.

"Ron, quiet. People are staring," she whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself before saying, "Come on, we'll go back to my place. We need to talk this over."

* * *

Needless to say, Ron was in no mood to talk things over. He sat on the sofa, glaring pure hatred at Draco, who sat uncomfortably in one of the other chairs while Harry was out of the room getting tea. Hermione sat quietly next to the redhead, staring down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Harry returned, finally, and handed them each a cup of tea before sitting down in the closet chair to Draco.

"I know this is a bit awkward," Harry began. "I hadn't meant for you to find out this way—"

"And how did you expect us to find out, since you obviously weren't going to tell us yourself?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione put a hand on his arm and he settled back, not taking his eyes off of Draco for a second.

"I was going to tell you, Ron. I just hadn't figured out how yet."

"Why…why him, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Why _Malfoy_?! After everything he's done to you in the past….after the way he treated you last time."

"I told you, that wasn't Draco's fault." Harry set down his cup and stood, pacing a bit before standing with his hand on the back of Draco's chair. "It was mine. I was wrong to do what I did—to make him feel as though he'd done something wrong when he hadn't."

"But, Harry—"

"Let me finish, please. There's a few things I need to tell you, and I'd like to finish now that I've started." Hermione nodded to him, and he continued. "You remember that I called you the night Blaise and I broke up. I told you I'd run in to Draco in Diagon Alley. I told you I still loved him. Well, after I talked to you, I went to see Draco." He looked down at Draco, who was staring at the floor, afraid to look up. "I apologized to him, told him I knew that I was wrong for what I'd done, and that I deserved for him to be angry with me. But he wasn't. I told him I still loved him, and he said he still loved me, too."

Draco looked up at him, remembering that night as they had sat in his apartment. "That was six months ago, and we've been together ever since," Harry finished.

"Why….," Hermione began, looking for just the right wording. "Why didn't you tell us, Harry?"

"I…I wanted to be sure this time. I didn't want you to be angry with me if things didn't work out again. I know how it affected you last time. I just wanted to be sure things were going to work out between us."

"And…have they?—Well, obviously they have, but…" she faltered, finally at a loss for words. Ron took over, finally finding his voice.

"And what happens with this son of a bitch hurts you again?" Ron asked.

"Ron—" Harry began, but Ron cut him off.

"He's a _Malfoy_, Harry. He's whole family are Death Eaters, for crying out loud! How do you know he's not just playing you, to get you to trust him so that he can turn you over to his father?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed together.

"Is that what you think this is, Weasley?" It was barely above a whisper. All eyes turned to Draco, who looked up, anger in his eyes. "Is that all this is to you? An act?" Ron and Draco's eyes locked, hatred flowing heavily between them. "I love him, Weasley. Why is that so bloody hard for you to understand?!"

"Because frankly, Malfoy, I don't trust you," Ron seethed. "I've never trusted you. Don't think that just because Harry's blinded by your act, that I will be too. That's not how it works!"

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. "Both of you. You're acting just like children." She turned to Ron. "If Harry and Mal-Draco are really in love, then there's nothing we can do, Ron, but accept it. I know you don't like Draco, and I'm sure he has similar feelings towards you, but Harry is your best friend. He'd do anything for you, Ron. The least you can do is support him in his decision." Ron looked down at floor, knowing that she was right but being too stubborn to admit it.

Hermione moved over to Harry. "You know I love you, Harry, and that I'll support you in anything. And if Draco makes you happy…"

"He does," Harry replied. Hermione smiled.

"Then that's all that matters." She kissed his cheek and hugged him, then turned to Draco, who now stood at Harry's side. "And you—you better be good to him." She winked to show she was joking, and he gave her a faint smile before she hugged him, too. "We'll leave you two alone now. Sorry to ruin your afternoon. Come on, Ronald."

When they had left, Draco and Harry stood alone in the living room, looking silently at each other for a few moments.

"Well, that went better than I'd imagined," Harry said, grinning and hugging his boyfriend. "At least you're still alive and in one piece." Draco couldn't help but smile at that.

"Good thing you have Hermione, or that might not be true," he replied.

"Yeah, good old Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

**Song by 30 Seconds to Mars  
**** "A Modern Myth"**

_Did we create a modern myth?_

* * *

Harry started work at the shop the following Monday. By the time they closed up, he was exhausted. Draco laughed as Harry collapsed in one of the chairs in the back room, laying his head in his arms on the table.

"Tired?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the table. A groan was Harry's only response. Draco grinned.

"Put you through that much torture, did we, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry nodded, not looking up.

"Well, good news," Draco whispered. "We get to go home now."

Harry was on his feet immediately and rushing off to get his jacket. Draco smiled after him, amused by his enthusiasm to leave the shop. Harry tossed his jacket to him, already pulling on his own and stepping out into the chilly evening air. Draco pulled on his jacket, said quick farewells to the twins, and followed his boyfriend out into the street.

_

* * *

_

Did we imagine half of it?

* * *

Draco and Harry exchanged confused looks as they arrived at the shop the next morning. An enormous crowd was gathered inside. Draco checked his watch. It was only 7:30. The shop didn't open for another half hour.

"Odd," he mumbled. "Fred didn't say anything about opening early."

They stepped inside, only to be met by flashing cameras and reporters firing question after question at them. It was overwhelming, to put it mildly.

"Harry! Draco!" Fred was standing on the counter at the far end of the shop, waving them towards the back room. "In here, mates! Hurry up!"

Harry took a hold on Draco's hand and began to push a path through the relentless flood of reporters and photographers to the safety of the back room. Once they were inside, it took both of the twins to force the door closed long enough to lock it.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked. The twins exchanged solemn looks.

"You don't know, then?" Fred asked.

"Know what?"

George sighed and held up the morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. There, on the front page, in large print were the words "Boy Who Lived Dates Malfoy Heir". Harry stared at it in horror. Draco's face darkened dangerously.

"Who did you tell?" he demanded of the twins. "Who the bloody hell did you tell?"

"No one!" Fred replied.

"We haven't told a soul," George added. "Just as we promised."

A light pop drew their attention to the far wall. Hermione was rushing towards them, a copy of the paper in her hands. She pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright," she whispered.

"Hermione, did you tell anyone?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I didn't. I don't know who did this."

"I did." The group turned. Standing just inside the back door was Ron Weasley. "I told the _Prophet_ you were seeing Malfoy," he explained, spitting Draco's name out as if it were poison.

_

* * *

_

What happened, then, a thought from now?

* * *

"Ron," Harry whispered. "Why would you do something like that? I thought we were friends!"

"We were, until _he_ came along," Ron growled, throwing a glare Draco's way.

"You did this because I'm with Draco?"

Ron nodded.

"That's got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could you _do_ that, Ronald? Harry is your best friend!"

"I thought you said you were going to support my being gay, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I do support you!"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"It's him!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at Draco. "I don't trust him, Harry, and I don't think you should either."

"Oh, god, not this again, Ron!"

"He's a Malfoy, Harry. His dad was a Death Eater!"

"Did you hear yourself there, Weasley?" Draco asked, taking a step towards Ron. "My father. My _father_ was a Death Eater. Not me."

"Life father like son!" Ron spat.

"Is that what you think, then?!" Draco exploded. Harry latched tightly onto his arm to keep him from advancing on Ron. Draco pulled up his sleeve, revealing his bare left forearm. "See that?" he asked, showing his arm to Ron. "Clean. Unmarked. Untainted by Voldemort's darkness."

"You'd have joined him! They always did!" Ron countered.

"I'd rather die!"

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "Go home, Ron," he hissed, pulling Draco in the opposite direction, towards the storage closet.

"But, Harry—" Ron began.

"I said go home!"

Ron watched as Harry pulled a glaring Draco off to the other side of the room.

"C'mon, little brother," George said quietly. "Time to go home."

_

* * *

_

Save yourself. Save yourself.

* * *

Once inside the closet, Draco pulled away from Harry, kicking a stray box viciously. Harry closed the door and turned to face him. Draco's fists were clenched as he stood glaring at the wall, his back to Harry, and breathing heavily.

"That good for nothing…," Draco mumbled.

"Drake, calm down," Harry said, stepping up to him.

"That bloody sodding….he told Harry! The _Prophet_!! The whole Wizarding world will know now!!"

"It was going to come out anyway."

"Yeah, but not like this…. That son of a bitch…"

"Hey, look at me." Harry stepped in front of Draco, but the blonde kept his eyes on the floor. "Look at me, Draco." Harry lifted Draco's chin until their eyes met. "It's alright. Ron's never been one to think things through all the way. He'll come around, though. I know he will."

"And what about the rest of the world, then?" Draco asked, placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck. "What about that mass of reporters in the shop?"

"Yeah, that'll go on for a while, but it'll fade. We're just going to have to put up with it for a while, and be patient." The hand holding Draco's face level with his own dropped down to the blonde's waist, the other soon joining it. "You aren't gonna make me face them alone, are you?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Draco's free hand went to Harry's waist, pulling him closer. "I'd never desert you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

Draco buried his face in Harry's neck, his warm breath dancing across the brunette's skin. "I love you too much."

"I love you too."

Draco pulled back and pressed his lips to Harry's. The door opened behind them, and Fred cleared his throat. They broke apart and turned.

"Ron and Hermione are gone," Fred announced. "You two alright, then?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding. "We're fine."

"Good, 'cause it looks like we're going to have a long day ahead of us."

_

* * *

_

The secret is out.

* * *

It was, indeed, a long day. There was a constant thread of reporters entering the shop throughout the day, not to mention the many customers who showed intense interest in the newly out-ed relationship. By the end of the day, both boys were more tired than they'd ever been.

"That was insane," Draco said as he and Harry entered his apartment that night. He collapsed onto the couch. "I hope I _never_ have to go through that again."

"You and me both," Harry replied, laying down next to him. Their eyes locked, glistening with amusement at the day's events. "I'm glad Ron told."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I hated having to hide everything. It was like Hogwarts all over again."

"That it was. I'm glad it's out too. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because now I can do this whenever and wherever I want." With that, Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply, extracting a moan from the other boy. "Like that, do you?" he asked playfully, pulling back.

"Mmm, you know I do."

_

* * *

_

The secret is out.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
